


Pleasures Banish Pain

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Penelope just thought she was going over to Rossi's place for scotch and good music. She had no idea the pleasures he had in mind to help ease the sorrows from her heart.
Relationships: David Rossi/Erin Strauss, Penelope Garcia/David Rossi/Erin Strauss
Kudos: 3





	Pleasures Banish Pain

Penelope was starting to wonder just why she had agreed to come home with Rossi on this little no tech evening. She had been so distraught over that case, though, that it had seemed like a good idea at the time. And while she knew that he had promised her enough scotch to wipe away the memories of what she had seen, she had not expected on seeing Erin there. She knew that they were still going strong after the Replicator had tried to kill her in New York, but it was still a bit of a shock to find her in his home.

Rossi had handed her the largest glass of scotch that she had ever seen in her life, and Penelope gulped at air as she set it on the coffee table, knowing that she would not be able to drink it all down at once. Erin took a seat on her left side, while Rossi sat on her right, and Penelope felt a bit hemmed in for some reason. "I thought that we were going to be alone for the evening," she said faintly, glancing at Rossi, a slight frown on her lips.

"Erin's in the process of moving in here, so this is partially her home, too, Kitten. Why, are you afraid that she's going to bite you?"

"Oh, David, be nice, you know that I don't bite people unless I'm invited to do so. Is that something you'd like, Penelope?"

She swallowed once more as she leaned forward and picked up her glass, taking a larger swallow than she probably should have, feeling the liquid burn all the way down to her stomach. "I, I think that I rather like my skin to remain unmarked."

"A shame, Kitten. Erin's teeth bring the sweetest pain to a person," Rossi growled in her ear, his hand coming to rest on her upper thigh, squeezing almost suggestively as he sipped from his own glass of scotch. "Though we have both agreed to make certain any marks we leave on our skin is able to be easily covered for work. Can you imagine the gossip that would fly around the bullpen if either of us showed up with a hickey one morning?"

Slowly, Penelope shook her head, feeling like she had fallen into some weird alternate universe. Turning her head a little to really look at Erin, she licked her lips to see that the woman was still in a prim suit, though the blouse had a few buttons undone, hinting at the lush curves hidden beneath the fabric. "I'd imagine that the rumors would fly fast and furious, sir." Sliding her eyes back up to Erin's face, she saw that the woman was smirking, though the faintest hint of a blush stained her cheeks. "Have I fallen through some sort of looking glass?"

"I don't think so, Penelope. But I suppose that this is the point where I ask you if David told you why he brought you home?"

Penelope frowned a little at that question, watching Erin look over her head to narrow her eyes as she looked at Rossi. "He didn't really say anything more to besides that I was coming home with him and detoxing from all my tech gadgets. They're all locked up in his attaché case, so that I won't be tempted to touch them. Does this, I mean, do you expect me to touch you all instead?"

"I told you that this would only work if you were completely open and honest with her, David. I didn't want her to be blindsided by something that many would consider highly unorthodox." Letting out a long huff of frustration, Erin turned her full attention to Penelope once more, and she bit her lip a little to see that the frustration evident on her face just made her adorable and desirable, two things that Penelope was almost certain she should not think about the woman who used to be her boss. "One of the things that I talked about with David, while I was recovering, is that I wanted to experience something new in my life, if I was granted the grace to live a full life. Alex and I could never go back to a physical relationship, since her marriage to James is so strong, and I wouldn't ask that of her, especially when our friendship is gaining strength once more."

Penelope nodded slowly, comprehension dawning in her mind of what she might allow to happen that evening, if she agreed. "And Jayje is also happily married and thoroughly straight. But how did you know that I rang both bells loudly and with gusto?"

Erin's blush became a little more pronounced as she lifted her hand and dragged a finger along the neckline of Penelope's dress, causing her to shiver and let out a low, quiet, moan. "David might be able to answer that one a little better than I can, Penelope," she whispered as she leaned in and drew her tongue along the shell of her ear, drawing another shiver from her. Slowly, Penelope turned her head to look at Rossi, seeing that his eyes were full of desire as well, and she cleared her throat a little to get his attention.

"She's right, Kitten, I was the one who saw everything that weekend of the bank heist. You were trying to be discreet, but I don't think that you had ever seen Erin in jeans before. Or anything that molded to her perfect ass quite as well as that denim does. It was unconscious, I know, but then at Jen's wedding, well, you tried to act inconspicuous again, and failed, again."

Penelope nodded a little, feeling a little overheated at the look he was giving her, his hand settling on her thigh before sliding down and slipping beneath the hem of her short skirt, trailing up the inside of her thigh before brushing delicately at the gusset of her leggings, eliciting another low moan to escape her lips. "How, how did I fail?" she managed to get out as she parted her legs a little, giving his hand better access to her.

"By continuing to dance close to my bella Erin without actually dancing with her. You danced with everyone else there that evening, even Beth, but not her, for all the heated looks you shot our way. It was like you wanted to be a fly on the wall, watching us while we were in the middle of sex, and it made me wonder how that thought came to be in your mind."

She gasped a little as Erin lifted the necklace off her neck, laying it gently on the table before bringing her hand back up to the neckline of her outfit, the fingers delicately dancing across her upper chest and driving her to distraction. "I saw her that morning, you know, coming out of the hotel. I watched the way her breasts strained against the fabric of her blouse as she stretched her arm up to her hair to make it look a little less like she had just been fucked six ways to Sunday. And I guess I just began to see Erin as a sexual being, and…"

"Yes?" they purred out in tandem, and Penelope gasped a little to feel Rossi's hand palm her vulva, certain that he could feel how turned on she was in that moment.

"I wanted her to dominate me," she finally squeaked out.

Erin slipped her hand across Penelope's breasts to tug at the tie of her skirt, quickly undoing the knot holding it together, the sides of it falling apart to reveal the way Rossi's thumb was rubbing and circling the spot where her clit was. Even without feeling his skin against hers, Penelope was still acutely aware of the ripples of desire that spread out from her core. "And does that mean you consent to being with us tonight? You are still mostly sober, after all, since you've only had a sip of your scotch, and therefore can give consent."

"Yes," she replied as she met Erin's eyes, giving her a sharp nod before closing her eyes as she anticipated a kiss from Erin. Only, she never caressed her lips, instead opting to brush aside her hair and press her lips against the side of her neck, sucking softly before nipping at the skin. It wasn't a true bite, and it wouldn't leave a lasting mark, but it was enough to tease her a little more, and she twisted her hips against Dave's hand, only to whine in frustration when he removed said hand to let it rest on her thigh once more. "Rossi!"

"I promised you music, Kitten, and it is so quiet in here right now. I will be right back." Getting up from the sofa, Rossi took another sip of his scotch before making his way across the room and opening the record cabinet, choosing a record and setting it on the player before starting it. The soft strains of Tony Bennet soon filled the room, and then he was coming back to them, bending down to kiss Erin firmly before caressing Penelope's breasts, lightly pinching her nipple before taking a seat once more. "Isn't this better?" he asked as he undid the other tie on her dress and pulled apart the fabric to reveal the black camisole she was wearing beneath the dress.

And then he was sitting back in the sofa, holding his scotch glass lightly as the soft strains of music washed over them all. Erin seemed to take her cue from him, as she also sat back, a tiny smile of satisfaction on her lips as she allowed her hand to settle on Penelope's upper thigh, her thumb stroking back and forth to the time of the song. The touches were light enough that they drove Penelope to distraction, and she found that she couldn't concentrate fully on the music. Looking at Erin, she tried to lean over and kiss her, to break this détente that seemed to have sprung up, only for Erin to press her fingers against her lips as she shook her head. "We're the ones who will lead this little rendezvous, Penelope," she said, the low rumble of her voice seeming to fly straight to her core, and she clenched against air as the older woman took hold of the headband in her hair and pulled it from her head, setting it atop her necklace on table before picking up the scotch glass.

"Erin?"

"Oh, I'm not going to drink this, don't worry. I have another idea." From the wicked smile on her face, Penelope knew that it would only tease her more, not bring her the satisfaction she was already craving, but still, she went along with it, since she knew that the end result would be something to wash away some of the residual ick that still lingered about her from the case. A shocked gasp escaped her lungs when she felt Erin draw a wet finger along the neckline of her camisole, the skin there feeling much cooler as the alcohol evaporated a little. That cool feeling didn't last too long, as Rossi's mouth was soon following the trail of Erin's fingers, his tongue lapping delicately against her skin, the soft hair of his goatee teasing and distracting her further. "Isn't that a most delicious treat, David? I wish that I could taste what you do, but alas, I have to content myself to watching."

Penelope nodded as she unconsciously arched her back towards them, trying to get his mouth back against her skin, only for him to sit up with a knowing chuckle. "I could always use honey for her nipples, and then we would both have a sweet feast."

"Fuck, you two know how to tease," she mumbled as she contorted her body enough to allow Erin to pull the left side of her dress off her arm. While her back was still arched, Erin slipped her hand beneath the fabric of the camisole to unhook her bra before slipping the strap of it down Penelope's arm and off the end of her fingers. "What about the cami, Erin?"

"That stays in place for now. Believe me, it will be better this way."

Penelope gave a jerky nod as Rossi copied Erin's movements with the other half of her dress before grabbing the strap of her bra and slowly pulling it down her arm before tugging the bra out from beneath her camisole and tossing it onto the coffee table. "Black lace does suit you, Kitten. Do your panties match?"

"Why don't you find out?" she teased, only to feel Erin almost roughly pinch her nipple. "Hey!"

"We're the ones doing the teasing, Penelope. Or did you forget that you were the one who wanted to be dominated?"

Giving the woman a jerky nod, Penelope pressed her back against the sofa, trying to patiently wait for them to continue. "Maybe I just want to get off?" she finally whispered when a few moments had passed without them touching her.

"Oh, that will definitely happen, darling. And just like the Kitten my David named you, we will have you purring beneath our touches. Just give us enough time."

Before Penelope could say another word, Erin was slipping her hand beneath the hem of her camisole and spreading her fingers out on Penelope's torso, drawing light patterns that just enflamed her desire all the more. As Erin drew, Rossi tugged the dress out from beneath her body and folded it before placing it on the table and getting to his feet. "I will be right back, ladies."

Erin nodded as she leaned in and pressed a sloppy kiss against the side of her neck before using the tip of her tongue to draw with both tongue and fingers, driving Penelope to distraction. Then Erin was blowing gently against the design she'd drawn on her neck, and she cooed a little as her eyes fluttered closed. "Your touches are so sinful, Erin. But you know that already, don't you?"

"David has said much the same to me," she said as she pulled her hand away from Penelope's torso to drag the tips of her fingers up Penelope's chest, between her breasts, before placing her pointer finger against the seam of Penelope's lips. Before she could stop herself, Penelope was drawing that sweet digit between her lips and sucking softly, swirling her tongue around it as she kept eye contact with Erin, watching the way her pupils dilated as desire flushed her skin. "Teasing me will not achieve your objective. David and I are the ones in charge tonight."

Still, Erin didn't remove her finger, and Penelope nipped at it a little before taking hold of her wrist and pulling Erin's hand away from her mouth. "What else are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, there is so much that we can do right here, with you between us."

Penelope nodded, biting her lower lip as she shifted in her seat once more. "Touch me again?"

Erin nodded as she slid her hands down Penelope's body before hooking her fingers awkwardly in the waistband of her leggings, rolling them down her torso. Penelope lifted her hips, and Erin pulled the leggings down until they were tangled around her ankles. "This just won't do, Penelope. Lift your legs in the air for me."

"Oh, I do like where this is going," Rossi said, desire dripping off every word.

"I have to get her shoes off before I can finish the job. Will you help?"

Rossi nodded as he set the bottle of honey on the coffee table, drawing the shoes off Penelope's feet, setting them aside while Erin removed her leggings completely, folding them with the same care Rossi had shown her dress. "And I was right, bella. Her panties do match her bra. Such a small, sinful, scrap of lace to cover the most heavenly of delights."

"I know, isn't it so sweet, David? And I think that she's absolutely wet with anticipation for us already. Should I explore and find out? Or leave her hanging?"

Rossi took his seat once more, curling his hand around Penelope's upper thigh to pull her legs a little further apart. "Well, we are teasing her to distraction, in order to help her disconnect from technology tonight. I say go right ahead and try to find out."

Erin nodded as her hand curled around her other thigh, pulling it gently towards her before dragging her fingers up along Penelope's inner thigh, using slow, soft, touches against the sensitive skin, drawing whimpers from her lips. Finally, finally, Erin's hand was against her vulva, and Penelope lifted her hips in order to try and get Erin to touch her a little more firmly. "She is definitely ready for us to step things up a little more. But first, I think I need to slip out of my blouse. I wouldn't want to get honey on it, after all."

Penelope watched as Erin pulled away from her and hurriedly unbuttoned her blouse before pulling the hem out of her skirt and folding it before adding it to the growing pile of clothes. She licked her lips with anticipation as she drank in the delicious sight of Erin's breasts encased in a periwinkle satin and lace bra. "She is most delicious, Kitten. Soon enough, you might get to taste who I am lucky enough to have in my life."

She nodded a little as Erin grabbed the bottle of honey and looked at her, a devilish expression on her face. Penelope felt a wave of desire wash down to her core, and Erin's smirk grew a little as she licked her lips. "We'll need to get rid of her camisole, though. Getting fabric sticky is never fun to deal with later."

David nodded as he took hold of the hem of her camisole and slowly began to push it up her torso, the back of his hands brushing against her over sensitized skin, causing her to whimper and sigh, her legs spreading a little wider in anticipation of what was to come, what she wanted to happen to her. "Her skin is almost as soft as yours is, Erin. It almost makes me want to spread lotion on her, really work it into her skin and touch every little piece of her."

"I have lotion in my purse," she gasped out as his hands finally touched her breasts, though it was the lightest of touches, teasing her nipples as she arched up towards him in an effort to get him to touch her more.

"Oh, but is it edible?" Erin asked as she flipped open the cap on the honey, pouring a dab onto her pointer finger before bringing it to Penelope's lips. Taking the hint, Penelope drew the tip into her mouth, closing her lips around it as her tongue swirled around and cleaned the honey off. "Well?"

"No, it's not."

"I'll be back, then." Erin rubbed her finger against Penelope's lips before standing and making her way out of the room. Once she was gone, Penelope turned her gaze up to Rossi, sucking her lower lip into her mouth as she waited for his next move.

"Sit up a little, Kitten. I need to get this camisole off."

"And then will you take some clothes off? I'll be nearly naked, and Erin's down to her skirt and bra, but you're fully clothed yet. I don't think that's entirely fair, do you?"

She knew that she was pressing her luck, since she was supposed to be the one submitting to them that evening, but still, she wanted to have some sort of even footing. He let out a low chuckle, and Penelope tried to hold her hips still, finding the sound enough to drive her a little wild. "I suppose that I could do that, Kitten," he replied as he removed the camisole, folding it and placing it on the pile before taking off his shoes, setting them net to hers before giving her a little wink. "Somehow, I think that you want me to remove more than just that, though. Am I right?"

Penelope nodded a little as brought her hands up to her body, one caressing her breasts, the other falling between her legs to find her panties thoroughly damp with desire. He shook his head a little as he raised an eyebrow, and she let out a deep sigh as she moved her arms to her side, knowing that there was the very real possibility they would draw out the teasing if she didn't behave for them, and at that moment, she really just wanted to have at least one orgasm that evening. So, instead, she focused her eyes on Rossi as he shrugged out of his black suit jacket and dropped it onto the coffee table before unbuttoning his shirt and peeling it off his body to drop it on top of his jacket. "You have no right to look that way in a vest," she muttered, wishing that she could touch herself.

"Is this better, Kitten?" he asked as he shucked off his trousers, leaving him in just his underclothes and socks.

"A bit," she said, her voice thin and thready as she watched him come back to the sofa, taking a seat once more to trail his fingers up and down her bare thigh. Her breathing became short and sharp as he continued to tease her, building up the anticipation in her body even higher.

"I hope that you enjoy chocolate, David. I can't find my other flavors, so they must be in a box that we haven't unpacked yet."

"Making Kitten all the sweeter to tease and pleasure will be the perfect cap for this evening. Toss me the container?" Erin nodded as she complied, and then Rossi was catching it handily as Erin came over to their sides once more. That was when Penelope noticed that she had shed her skirt at some point as well, and she felt her breath sucked from her lungs at the sight of the woman in a panty and garter set that matched her bra. "Periwinkle always looks so good against your skin, bella."

"That's why I wear it so often for you, darling," she said as she sank down next to Penelope once more. "So, you work with the lotion, and I'll work with the honey." Rossi nodded as he gently pushed Penelope back against the sofa seat so that she was easily accessible to both of them. "Are your nipples very sensitive, sweetheart?" she asked, her voice low and husky, which did things to Penelope, and she gave a jerky nod as she watched Erin reach out and cup the breast closest to her, her thumb almost lazily swiping across the nipple. Penelope let out a strangled breath as her nipple tightened almost painfully, desire starting to overwhelm her senses at the touches.

"Ease back a little, Erin. We don't want her coming just yet." Erin let out a sharp sound of disapproval, and Rossi chuckled in response as he spread a dollop of lotion on Penelope's left thigh, working it into her skin while also making certain to brush his hand against her vulva in order to tease her a little more.

"If you get to touch, I get to touch," Erin said petulantly and Penelope heard the top of the honey bottle open once more before she gasped in shock at the feel of the liquid dripping down onto her nipple. As it rolled down her breast and torso, she watched as Erin set the bottle aside before raking her hair back and leaning down over Penelope's chest, her warm breath washing out over her skin. Penelope tried to anticipate what would happen next, but nothing could have prepared her for just how amazing Erin's mouth felt as it closed around her nipple, the woman's tongue lapping at her breast and nipple, causing it to tighten even further as Penelope bowed her back.

"She's close, Erin."

"I can feel that, David, but I have to clean this honey off her before we take this upstairs." Erin pulled her head back to look into Penelope's eyes. "Don't you even dare think about having an orgasm until I tell you that you may. David will be very disappointed in you if you do."

Penelope nodded as she tried to think about everything that was decidedly unsexy to her, since she wanted to experience as much pleasure at their hands as she could, knowing that it could only get better from this moment. Still, it took so much effort to keep from trying to close her legs and give herself some relief as Erin's facile tongue lapped up the sticky honey residue, her teeth nipping at her nipple as Rossi's hands continued to massage the lotion into her legs and thighs. "Upstairs now?" he asked roughly, and Penelope glanced over to see the erection that tented his boxers, knowing that she couldn't wait to experience that part of him.

Erin stumbled to her feet and held out her hand to Penelope, helping her up and then pulling her along through the house until they reached a staircase, and Penelope followed her as closely as she could so as not to trip on the unfamiliar steps. She squeaked in surprise to feel Rossi's hands on her hips, the heat that radiated from his palms sinking into her skin most pleasurably. "Just a little bit farther, sweetheart," Erin crooned as she tugged her down the hall and to the door of what Penelope assumed was their bedroom.

Even though Rossi turned on the lights, Penelope found that she couldn't focus on what the room looked like, instead, her entire being honed in on Erin and Rossi as they helped her up onto the bed, once more sandwiched between them. The feel of silk against her skin drove her senses wild, and Penelope moaned a little as their hands began to skim up and down her body. "Spread your legs for me, Kitten," Rossi ordered, and she did as commanded, letting out a choked sigh as he tugged her panties down her legs, tossing them to the floor before running his hands upwards, getting closer and closer to her vulva. Penelope tried to scoot down, to encourage him to start fulfilling the promise of bringing her to the pinnacle of pleasure, only for Erin to lightly smack her thigh with her open palm.

"Hey!"

"Greedy girls have to wait for what they want, Penelope." The feral look on Erin's face caused her to whimper a little, and she nodded as she pressed herself back into the mattress, trying to allow them to take the lead. "That's better. Now, to reward you." Erin leaned in and captured Penelope's lips in a soft, lush, kiss and she sighed out in pleasure as the older woman deepened the kiss, one hand slipping down to cup her breast, pinching and tugging her nipple as Penelope felt Rossi position himself between her legs.

"What do you think, Erin? Have we teased her enough?"

Erin lifted her head, glancing at Penelope before smirking and giving a small nod. The moan that she let out was swallowed by Erin's lips, and they kept kissing as he thrust in and out of her willing body, the plethora of sensations soon making her feel like she was about to orgasm. Tearing her lips away from Erin's, she looked up into her eyes and gave her a pleading look. "Please, ma'am, may I come?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Those words were all she needed, and she fell off the precipice of her pleasure into the waiting abyss of completion, feeling Erin press kisses all over her face and chest as Penelope writhed and bowed her back, trying to hang on to the orgasm as Rossi continued to fuck her, much like the stallion she had nicknamed him. "Is that better now?" Erin asked after Rossi had finally orgasmed, and Penelope nodded breathlessly as she flopped back onto the mattress.

"I'll go grab a washcloth," he said as he clambered off the bed. "Be good for her, Kitten, and there might be more pleasures to banish your pain in the future." She nodded as she turned her head to look at Erin, giving her a tired smile.

"What's the washcloth for?"

"To clean you up with. Aftercare is the most important part of sex, after all." Erin caressed her hair softly as she stretched out alongside Penelope, still wearing her undergarments. Reaching out, Penelope snapped the woman's bra strap a few times, causing her to laugh lightly. "I suppose that this one time, I can take the hint," she murmured as she sat up and unhooked her bra, slipping it off her arms and setting it on the table beside the bed.

"Panties, too?" Letting out an exasperated sigh, Erin nodded and shimmied out of them and her garter belt, allowing Penelope to get a good look at her body as she twisted slightly to add them to the top of her bra. "I can see why Rossi sometimes walks bowlegged Monday morning. I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you, if you were mine."

"I'm just lucky that she agreed to start seeing me, Kitten. When she could have had her choice of anyone, she chose to hitch her wagon to the one man who got beneath her skin so fully that she had a hard time saying yes."

"Oh, god, that explains the sexual tension between the two of you. It really was that all along," she said as Rossi gently cleaned her vulva, his touches soft and gentle. "You know, I'm not going to be able to breathe a word about this to anyone at work. They'd never believe me."

"Sometimes, it's best to keep little dalliances like this private. Not everyone needs to know how easy it is to tease you, after all," Erin said lowly before she nipped at her earlobe, causing Penelope to shiver a little. "But I can't excite you again, we have to get to sleep, so that you two can get up on time to head in tomorrow." Rossi nodded as he went over to the closet and tossed the washcloth inside before coming back over to them and crawling onto the bed, pulling the covers up around their bodies. "But if we wake up early in the morning, I fully intend for you two to put me in the middle. Am I clear?"

"As crystal, Erin," Rossi replied as he slung his arm around their waists, pulling them closer to him as the quiet of the house began to settle around them. "Now, go to sleep, my dears."

"Yes, David," Erin mumbled as she snuggled closer to Penelope, resting her head on her shoulder as her arm joined Rossi's around her torso. And feeling cocooned in warmth, Penelope slipped off to sleep wondering if she could somehow make this a regular occurrence.

* * *


End file.
